kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 440
'''Mastermind of the Assassination '''is the 440th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary -As the people are queuing to enter the hall to pay their last respects to Shun Shin Kun, Ka Rin looks upon them and commented that there seems to me more people coming to Shun Shin Kun’s wake than King Kou Retsu’s wake a few days ago. Kou Yoku and Haku Rei are part of the crowd. -The narrator then narrates that in the same year that Ei Sei quelled the Rou Ai rebellion, something huge also happened in Chu, referring to the death of King Kou Retsu of Chu and the assassination of Shun Shin Kun. -Karin seems to know the truth behind the biological father of King Kou Retsu’s son, who is in fact, Shun Shin Kun. This news shocked Kouyoku and Hakurei. -She further explains that the king had the problem of not having any children to inherit his throne, until 2 years ago, when a women bore a son for him. In fact, that woman was Shun Shin Kun’s woman, and was impregnated before Shun Shin Kun gave her to the king. As 2 year old child ascends the throne, the bloodline of Chu’s royaty is now broken and then on, the entire Chu will be under the control of Shun Shin Kun and the woman’s family. Ri En, the woman’s brother, who aims to control the entire Chu by himself, is behind the assassination of Shun Shin Kun. -Now, a mysterious man wants to meet Karin to discuss the future of Chu, which is why Karin wants Kouyoku and Hakurei to follow her to the meeting, and kill him if things go wrong. -As they arrived, they(Kouyoku and Hakurei) were shocked to see Ren Pa and his lieutenants, together with a mysterious man. -Renpa explains that with the passing of both King Kou Retsu and Shun Shin Kun, it is as if Chu “ship” had lost its captains. With the loss of Shun Shin Kun will create chaos in court as the rest of the court, who used to listen to Shun Shin Kun, will now fight for power. Moreover, the problem of inheritance of the throne is also a problem now. -These problems will not only weaken Chu, but will also attract the armies of the other states into Chu for an invasion. Even Renpa commented that if he is still in Zhao now, he will definitely ask for a temporary truce with Wei and invade Chu with their combined forces. Moreover, Qin is an even bigger problem now. -The mysterious man then speaks, commenting that they should now build a new Chu, a Chu that is even stronger than the time of King Kou Retsu and Shun Shin Kun. -Karin was unhappy with the interruption and asked the man’s name. Renpa tells her that he is a secret envoy from the palace, and he is also the man who wants to meet her. -Karin hates politicians and the man commented that he also hates generals. However, the man had to bow down to Karin in this time of turmoil as she is currently the second highest ranked general commanding the largest army in Chu today as apparently, he knows that Karin has 300,000 soldiers in the southern castles, which is suppose to be a secret. -He then offers Karin to become the prime minister of Chu together with him -Karin seems to know who the man is and the man finally revealed his name, Ri En, the man who killed Shun Shin Kun. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters Introduced Chu Ri En Chapter Notes Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Manga Category:Chapters